bittersweet love
by Marli8907
Summary: HY/RP He crept a little close to the house, still staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her; he couldn't stop feeling this way as long as he looked at her, and he couldn't stop looking at her as long as he had these feelings...
1. In the beginning....

*disclaimer* I don't own GW or any of its characters, but I wish I did!  
  
Hi everyone, this is my first fan-fic, so I hope you like it! Please R&R, and try not to be too hard on me. I'll try to do better on the next ch., but this is what I have for now.  
  
"Who ever said that people who are from completely different backgrounds, completely different worlds, couldn't fall in love," yelled Relena.  
  
"Miss Relena, I'm sure he'll call back and apologize," comforted Lt. Noin.  
  
"No he won't," she sobbed, "no, he won't."  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hello," Noin answered the phone, "Miss Relena you might want to take this call."  
  
"I don't want to talk to him," she yelled.  
  
"Umm Mrs. Relena," Noin tried to tell her, but Relena grabbed the phone and screamed  
  
"I hate you Heero Yuy!" She slammed the phone down.  
  
"Miss Relena," spoke Noin, "That was your brother."  
  
"Oh Shute."  
  
  
  
"Miliardo, I'm so sorry, I thought you were Heero," apologized Relena when she finally got him back on the phone.  
  
"What has that good for nothing done to you now," growled Miliardo.  
  
"Nothing, we just got into a tiny fight," Relena lied.  
  
"You were never a great liar," he told her.  
  
"Really, it's nothing."  
  
"If he ever does anything, anything to hurt you, just tell me."  
  
He began to mumble death threats under his breath.  
  
"Brother, I love you, and I'm fine. And if anything real ever happens, I'll let you know, but I don't want to start anything."  
  
"All right, I'll take your word, but you promise me that, ok?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Well, I wasn't calling for anything special, I just wanted to call and check up on you. So you're ok now?"  
  
"I'm fine. Do you want me to put Noin back on?"  
  
"Just for a few."  
  
"Noin, Miliardo has something to say to you!"  
  
Noin rushed back to the phone and she listened to the talk away, about things that were meaningless to her, but it kept her mind off of Heero. She wished they would get off the phone so that she could call him and apologize, though she had done nothing. Actually, it was Heero that had screwed everything up, or so she had convinced herself. But, somehow, she had to get him back, even if she had to get on her knees and grovel, she couldn't go through this without him.  
  
Relena Darlin Peacecraft had fallen hard for the young gundam pilot, Heero Yuy, from the beginning. Back then, it was only puppy love, or so they told her, all because she was only fifteen. She would have been wiser to have taken their advice, but she believed in one true love, and she believed hers was Heero Yuy.  
  
No one ever said that it was easy to be in love with someone of the exact opposite, in every way. She was the perfect, innocent, pacifist princess; he was the tarnished, cold hearted, headfast, strong willed gundam pilot. She had waited for the wars to be over. For she thought, if she could outwait the wars, he could be hers, but little did she know how wrong she was. The wars forced them to be in contact with one another. Heero was always there to save or kill her, but now, he had no reason to draw near to her.  
  
Heero was never one to wear his emotions on his sleeves, but everyone knew how much he cared for Relena. No one ever understood why he didn't go after her, but no one ever understood many things that Heero did. He had his own way of going about everything. Nothing anyone ever did was sufficient. No one could satisfy him. Truly, I believe the reason for such was that he was afraid for anyone to. He heart was cold and hardened from war. Love couldn't soften it, no matter how tender, or could it?  
  
'Love them and leave them...'  
  
"Eighteen year olds should know better," Relena scolded herself, "I should have known it wouldn't make him stay, but I had to take the chance! Whatever I do, I shouldn't assume anything. I almost dare to hope." She took a deep breath, "Only time will tell the truth."  
  
'Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?'  
  
It had taken Relena three long years to realize it would take something drastic to make Heero stay. She knew he loved her, and she knew that wasn't enough. He needed motive! She had set up something to keep Heero on his toes, what she had all ready sprung, had all but backfired. But little did she know, how little she would have to do to bring him to her. For now though, All she was left with was a cold trail of tears.  
  
'My eyes are crying a million tears.'  
  
  
  
Hi again, hope you liked it! Please r&r! I will have more soon! Marli* 


	2. Love...

Hey people, sorry it took me a while to get it up, but it's up now! Please R&R, I'd appreciate it! Well I have about 3 or 4 diff. stories going on at the same time, so I'll like put in {} who we're following. Tell me if it's too hard to keep up w/ and I'll try to change it. Thanks for reading!~~~~  
  
{Relena} "Where am I," Relena asked looking around an unfamiliar room. She was lying in a very plain bed, in a very plain room. It only held a suitcase of hers, a nightstand, the bed, and herself. She couldn't remember why she was here, but she thought, for some reason, that she was supposed to be. As she glanced around the room, her eyes glanced past the door to see the knob moving. The door was lightly pushed open and a man stepped inside.  
  
"Hello," she greeted him kindly.  
  
"Hello Relena, are you having a nice stay?"  
  
"Yes, but."  
  
He placed his finger over her lips, "Shhh, we can talk later, for now, why don't you rest some more. It is still very early." He took his finger off of her lips and back at his side.  
  
She was stunned, but nodded, to keep from any further conflict. As she lay down, she wondered, "Why is he here; why am I here?"  
  
{Heero} "Where are you Relena," he asked himself. After all of the time that he had been keeping up with her, and he couldn't find her. Well, he hadn't been looking long, but he was mad nonetheless.  
  
He just couldn't seem to make the car go fast enough to get to wherever she was. Though no one had told him where to go, and he didn't know where he was driving, he wound up at a little house, plain and simple, but somehow eerie. He wasn't sure why or how, but he was sure that Relena was in there, in danger; and he was going to get her out.  
  
{Back at base} The ex-gundam pilots all sat around a T.V. watching every move Heero made. "Hey pass the popcorn Trowa," shouted Duo. "There's almost nothing happening, why are we even watching yet," asked Quatra. "You know, when Heero finds out that you bugged him, he's going to kill you," pointed out Wufei. "Yeah, but until then, we sure are gonna have a good time watching him," Duo laughed.  
  
{Heero} He carefully surveyed the house. Finding nothing really suspicious, but he just had a hunch that something was going on there.  
  
{Relena} The sun was just beginning to rise, and there was a balcony just outside of her room. She opened the glass door that led out to it and stepped outside. She looked into the beautiful array of colors and began to think of Heero. She thought about the stupid fight they had, and how she wished she could've taken it all back. "Oh Heero."  
  
{Heero} He looked up at the balcony and saw that a woman was standing there. He looked at her for a second and recognized her long honey blonde hair flowing in the morning breeze. He remembered how beautiful she looked with the sun glistening on her hair and in her eyes.  
  
Wait, hold on, she 'beautiful?' And the word 'glistening' since when do I think like that? Maybe it is Relena, but what am I saying!?  
  
He crept a little close to the house, still staring at her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. A new feeling rose within him. A feeling of happiness, and his hardened heart began to soften. He tried to shake the feelings, but he couldn't. he couldn't stop feeling this way as long as he looked at her, and he couldn't stop looking at her as long as he had these feelings.  
  
"Relena," he whispered. He couldn't understand what was going on within him, but he was almost sure that he liked it.  
  
{Relena} She heard something below her and looked down. "Heero!"  
  
"Oh dangit, she saw me," he thought.  
  
"Heero, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm here to protect you."  
  
"Heero, we've been through this, I can protect myself." Then, she thought, 'Why did I say that? I want him here beside me!'  
  
"But Relena.I have to take you home at least. You're in danger here."  
  
"What danger, this man is my friend!"  
  
"You're friend? What kind of friend? The reports said you'd been kidnapped!" He thought to himself, but his emotionless expression never changed, even though a surge of jealousy raged through his body.  
  
"Heero, I'm fine, really."  
  
"No you're not!" He jumped up on the balcony with her.  
  
"Heero, really."  
  
She tried to continue, but their eyes met, and a wave of love passed between them.  
  
"Heero, I."  
  
But the words wouldn't come, and the emotions wouldn't go. They we're drawn to each other. It was their destiny, it always had been, to fall in love.  
  
"Relena, I brought you some tea."  
  
The embraced and their lips touched. First, the kiss was gentle and sweet, but it grew deeper and more passionate. Relena heard his voice and tried to pull herself away, but she couldn't.  
  
"Relena, Relena where are you?"  
  
Heero let go of her and stepped back. They just looked at each other, for a moment. Neither of them knew why that just happened, or what was to happen next.  
  
She quietly went back in the room and Heero sat down on the balcony, confused.  
  
{Back at base}  
  
"Go Heero, Go Heero! It's your birthday, It's your birthday! Not really, Not really! Go anyway!"  
  
Duo would've continued his chant, but Wufei yelled, "Maxwell!"  
  
Trowa and Quatra weren't paying attention to Wufei and Duo; they were still staring at the TV in disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, do you like it so far? I hope so! I think this chapter was a little better than the last! Well, please R&R! I'll have the next ch. up as soon as possible!  
  
Thanks for reading ~ Marli 


	3. All the 'what if(s)' come true...

Well, sorry about the delay in the next ch. I've been working on another fic and kind of done more reading than writing, but I hope u like it!  
  
*disclaimer* I dun own GW or anything like that, I don't own the chars, and blah, blah, blah, u know the drill, just don't sue me!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{Relena}  
  
"Relena, what were u doing out there?"  
  
"Just getting some fresh air, and watching that beautiful sunrise." She wasn't totally lying, but her face was still flushed and her wits not totally about her.  
  
"Well, perhaps we could go enjoy it together," the strange man suggested.  
  
"No, umm, I'm feeling a bit tired, so I think I may get a little more rest, before I do anything."  
  
"All right, well, I'll leave this here." He sat down the tray he way carrying on the nightstand beside her bed. "Farewell." And he left out the door.  
  
{Heero}  
  
"Why in the heck did u just do that, Yuy," he sat, talking to himself, "U can't do that! U can't put her in danger like that!"  
  
"What makes u think that u r putting me in danger?" Relena came out the door again.  
  
"Well, u are already in danger, so I have to get you home, first of all." He said getting up and taking her hand, w/out thinking. He quickly let go, but motioned for her to follow him.  
  
"Heero, what in the world makes u think I'm in danger?"  
  
"The news reports said that you had been kidnapped!" And he added in his mind, "I thought I'd failed at protecting you."  
  
"But, Robert is my friend!"  
  
"So the faceless coward has a name," he mumbled.  
  
"What? Heero, I'll not have u speaking that way of my friends!"  
  
"Relena, why would your so called 'FRIEND' kidnap you?"  
  
"Why in the world would anyone think I was kidnapped?!?"  
  
"Maybe because of the forged suicide letter!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"There was a forged suicide letter on your pillow, Noin found it, last night."  
  
"Oh my gosh.I knew something wasn't right when I woke up this morning, but for some reason, I felt like I was supposed to be here."  
  
{Back at base}  
  
"Maybe he had u listening to hypnotic tapes!" Duo shouted at the TV.  
  
"Maxwell, we're trying to listen."  
  
"Chill out, Wu-Man, I'm just helping him come up with things to say!"  
  
{Heero and Relena}  
  
"Relena, now will you come with me?"  
  
"Yes, Heero, just let me get my suitcase."  
  
"Suitcase?" He thought, but simply nodded.  
  
When she came out Heero jumped to the ground. (What? It really wasn't that far!) "Come on Relena."  
  
"What? You expect me to jump down?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Heero, how do you expect me to."  
  
Just then, a familiar voice sounded in the background, "Relena, Relena, are you out on the terrace again? Oh I'll come and join you."  
  
She jumped off the balcony and Heero caught here. There wasn't much time, so instead of letting her down, he ran with her to the car, as fast as he could. He lightly put her down in her seat and quickly got into his own. They sped down the road, leaving Robert far behind them.  
  
{Back at base}  
  
"This is getting both weird and fluffy, I'm leaving," announced Wufei as he reached for the remote to turn the TV off.  
  
Duo did the dumbest thing he's ever done, he slapped Wufei's hand.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!"  
  
"Uh, Sorry, Wu-Man" He sweat dropped "hey, I mean, why don't u just leave us to watch this. I mean, just incase they end up needing backup or something." He was wearing his usually huge, cheesy smile.  
  
"Maxwell, you baka" he growled and walked off.  
  
"And then there were three" Duo had to put his two cents worth in.  
  
{Back to H&R}  
  
"Heero, I just have to ask," Relena began, looking at Heero, "what was that kiss back there for?"  
  
"I don't know" was his sincere answer.  
  
"Heero, answer me, please.Heero, u know, u know that I love you, can there ever really be an 'us'?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
A teardrop quietly slid down her pale cheek, "Heero."  
  
He stopped the car and looked at her, "Relena, I'm sorry" His eyes were as emotionless as ever. They brought a cold chill down her spine.  
  
"Heero." A few more tears streaked her cheeks.  
  
He touched her face lightly, wiping away the teardrops, "Don't cry" He felt the eave of emotions come surging over him, all over again and he was drawn to her, but he couldn't he shouldn't, he kissed her.  
  
{Base}  
  
By this time Duo was giving cat calls.  
  
"If anything starts to happen, we turn it off," instructed Trowa.  
  
Quatra was rather enjoying this almost soap opera like romance.  
  
Duo pouted. "Why should we do that?"  
  
"Because it's their life, not ours."  
  
"Waaaahhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
"Duo, why don't we just turn it off now and be done with it."  
  
Quatra frowned.  
  
Duo continued to wail.  
  
"Fine, but I'll be no part of this." And with that, Trowa left.  
  
"And it's just me and u Q-Man!"  
  
{H&R}  
  
"Heero, I."  
  
"Shh.don't talk" His continued kissing her moving down to her neck. One arm firmly placed around her waist the other combing through her honey-blonde hair.  
  
She was stunned; it was so different, something that she had only dreamed of happening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
{base}  
  
"I can't believe that Maxwell kept that thing on!"  
  
"Neither can I"  
  
Duo sat halfway hanging out of his chair, snoring, with the TV still on.  
  
"Gosh know what he watched them do."  
  
Quatra and Trowa nodded,  
  
"I left and went up to my room after about five more minutes of it," said Quatra, looking at the screen, which showed darkness. It was now about 8 p.m. and obviously Duo had lost interest in the 'fireworks' or he wouldn't have fallen asleep.  
  
Wufei kicked him "Maxwell, wake up"  
  
"Huh? *pause* Oh, Hiya Wu-Man!" (Isn't it amazing how Duo's always energetic, even when he's half asleep?)  
  
{H&R}  
  
Relena fluttered her eyes open to see that the sun was almost completely set. She looked around. "Where am I," she thought. Suddenly, she remembered, she was in the back seat of Heero's car.  
  
"Oh good, you're awake"  
  
"Heero."  
  
"We're almost to the Sanq Kingdom. *pause* I thought that u should rest up, so I put you back there, where you'd be more comfortable.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
The rest of the ride was silent; they were both deep in thought.  
  
Relena's thoughts began to overflow her mind, "What will happen, once I return home? Will he ever visit again? Will he even care what we've shared this day? What will become of us? Will there ever be an us?"  
  
Heero was trying to figure everything out also, "Why did I do that? What is happening to me? What's going to happen now? If I leave, I'll break her heart, but if I stay, I could be putting her in danger. Well, not like that I wouldn't guard her with my very life, but I couldn't stand to hurt her, again. I'm afraid that either choice will end in heart ache."  
  
They finally arrived and Relena took her suitcase and got out of the car. She wanted to ask him to stay, but she was afraid the answer would be no, so she said nothing and quietly turned.  
  
He drove off, back to headquarters. When he walked in the door, Duo couldn't help but stare with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
"You know Maxwell, if you do that, you're giving it away, it's just like."  
  
But before he could finish, Duo shouted, "So, Heero, my friend, the make out monster! You were good, think I would've done it a little differently"  
  
Wufei shook his head and finished "Just like saying it out loud."  
  
Heero growled at Duo and didn't even ask what he did, he didn't care. He just had too much on his mind to deal with him. Heero punched him square in the face, knocking him out cold on the floor. "Don't bother me; I'm going to my room"  
  
The other three, who were conscious, nodded and went about doing whatever they;d been doing before.  
  
Heero sat on his bed, looking at the phone, next to it. "Should I call her?" He kept asking himself, but suddenly, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello" he answered, trying to sound just as emotionless as before, but somehow, it seemed anxious.  
  
"I'm coming for her Yuy, and by the time you get this, she'll already be mine."  
  
"Who is this" He yelled, but the phone clicked off. "Robert"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So, are u liking it so far? I hope u are, don't forget to R&R! Well, I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible! 


	4. Infiltration

AN: Ok, I think it's been like a year since I updated, but I am not and that's what counts! Ok, I finally had some free time on my hands and I thought that this would be the perfect thing to work on! I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! Since I haven't had that many reviews so far, I'm going to go back and re-cap everyone that has reviewed at all, w/ my thank-yous.  
  
Anu-Chan - Thank you so much for the sweet review! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't had time to update, here's the next Chappie. Hope you like it.  
  
Tomarrow - I went back and changed it all, thanks for the tip! Sorry I haven't updated it a while, but I'm glad you liked the story so far.  
  
Michelle - Thanks for the Review, hope you like this chapter!  
  
Eternal Rain - Thanks so much for the review, I really love when people give me feedback.  
  
Sparkles - Well, it may not be all that sappy, but it may get there. Lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Apol - Yes, and he will come to the rescue once again this chapter. Thanks for the review.  
  
MegamiMya - Thank you! I know it's been a while, but the next chapter has finally arrived!  
  
Amythst-Angel462 - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
Well that's all for the reviewers, but I wanna thank everyone who reads it. And if you read, please review, I love the feedback!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, as I've stated, I don't own Gundam Wing, or the G-boys or the girls or anything like that. I just, write, b/c I like them. Ok, well, just don't sue me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
{ Relena }  
  
"Maybe he'll call. Maybe.no, no he won't. I'm just filling my head with dreams. Why? Why after all he's put me through." A teardrop slid down her cheek, but before she could even really begin to cry, she heard a crash in the hall. She rose to investigate, but Noin burst into her room.  
  
"And stay in there!" Yelled a man she had never seen before. He was dressed in a military sort of uniform, but not exactly military.  
  
She rushed over to Noin and heard the door lock, from the outside. "What's going on?"  
  
"Someone is breaking in, taking over. I'm not even sure how all of them got in, but they overpowered our security." Noin's voice trailed, but Relena could put the pieces together.  
  
She had been able to get away, but not for long, Robert obviously wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
Robert had been a friend of hers, well, not really friend I suppose, but more of a political acquaintance for some time now. She had been in numerous meeting with her. He had always seemed a very domineering young man, in his late twenties with hazel eyes and light brown hair. She had always thought he looked very clean cut but never attractive. She had never assumed that he had held any interest in her. He always seemed very professional and to the point. He had never really ever talked to her outside of meetings, not more than a few words at most.  
  
Her eyes went back to Noin. They had been drifting around the room, thinking, wondering, but when Noin began to speak again, she looked directly at her.  
  
"I don't know any way to get help. You brother is hundreds of miles away, and we have no phone lines. They cut them before they ambushed."  
  
"The system? I know that Heero keeps taps on the security system, if he sees something going wrong, he'll come."  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
"I'm sure"  
  
{ Heero }  
  
Dangit! Why did he leave? If he had just stayed, he could have protected her, but she was probably all ready gone. Robert had probably taken her from the house, but the house was the first place he was going to go. He didn't think Robert was very skilled in kidnapping, so he had probably left clues behind.  
  
He picked up the cell phone and dialed the boys back, Duo picked up. "Let me talk to someone else."  
  
"Hey, Buddy, why'd you run out so quick before?"  
  
"Relena's about to be kidnapped again, let me talk to someone else." He repeated the phrase louder.  
  
"Ah, going after the princess again! Any reason you called, in particular?"  
  
"Duo! Let me talk to someone else!!!" He nearly screamed at the phone.  
  
"Ok, ok, don't go postal on me. Here." He handed the phone to Trowa.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Trowa, I need you to run something for me. I need everything you can find on any Robert. I don't have a last name, but he is known by the name Robert. About 5'11, medium build, light brown hair, hazel eyes, probably someone Relena knows from work."  
  
"Got it, call you when I have something."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
{ Relena }  
  
"What do you think he wants?" She was questioning Noin. They were both sitting on her floor, propped up against the foot of the bed. If they were going to be stuck somewhere, at least it was her own room, and at least they were together.  
  
"You." She answered simply.  
  
"Why me? What could he want with me?"  
  
"Well, considering that you are probably one of the most important players in the political world, it may be a power play. Or, I suppose, it could be love, but if it is, he had a funny way of going about things."  
  
"Ok.so what can we do? We can't very well break out, seeing as how there are most likely guards everywhere. We can't call for help, because we have no telephone. I think I have a laser pointer around here somewhere, or maybe we could coax a pigeon into taking a message for us." She was trying desperately to lighten the mood, but so far, she wasn't doing very well. She just felt more and more worried as the minutes passed.  
  
Noin laughed, slightly, trying to make Relena feel better, more than herself.  
  
'Why aren't you here' she kept asking herself. 'Heero, I need you!'  
  
{ Heero }  
  
"Heero, I need you!" He heard Relena's voice, but he wasn't at the Sanq Kingdom. He also knew Robert wouldn't have been stupid enough to take her closer to him. The lat key factor was that, he couldn't feel her. Whenever she was anywhere near, he knew it, he could feel it. Nonetheless, this made him push his foot down farther on the gas, 100 wasn't fast enough, he couldn't get to her quickly enough.  
  
{ Relena }  
  
They sat in silence a while. They would look at each other from time to time, but there was really nothing left to say. They were surrounded by a force of people that they had no idea if they were there to harm them, or simply hold them hostage, but either way, it was against their will.  
  
The silence was stiffening. With every breath she took, Relena was sure that would be her last. 'They must be filling the air with something,' she kept thinking, but truly, they had done nothing, yet. They were just preparing, keeping watch to make sure the Princess and her dear friend were kept safely in that room. They had allowed her the pleasure of having Noin around, for now, but they would not need her later, and the plan was plain and simple, execution.  
  
{ Heero }  
  
He finally reached the Sanq Kingdom, and upon arriving, found it was surrounded by men in uniforms he had never seen before. He took a picture with his mini camera and sent it, via his laptop, to Trowa. There were too many of them, he needed a plan, but he needed one quickly. If he tried to break in himself, there was a good chance he would run into a guard. Not that he couldn't handle himself with one, well not that he couldn't handle himself with one-hundred and one, but he needed a well thought out methodical plan.  
  
He knew the navigation of Relena's house, better than headquarters. He knew every escape route and secret passage, some that even Relena had no idea existed. He wanted to simply charge at the house and rescue her, but he knew better, so he stayed in wait, a good distance from the house, the car in park so it would not make any noise, carefully hidden behind some greenery.  
  
It was night now, so he was thankful his car was black, it would blend in just fine. He stepped out, ever so carefully, and took a look around, trying to memorize where each guard stood. If he could watch long enough, he could see when and where exactly each one changed shifts. He waited and waited, but they seemed to be like robots, never tiring, never moving.  
  
'Perhaps they're statues. Maybe they're not real, I haven't seen a one move in the last two hours,' he thought to himself, but one looked up. 'Ok, maybe only that one's real. One guy I could take out no sweat.'  
  
Then, at precisely 10:18:07 they switched. "Bingo," he mumbled and got back into the car. He sped back to base, without even being noticed, or so he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Was that good? Oh, I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know! Thanks! Feel free to email me w/ any comments, suggestions, I don't really like flames, but if you must: neo_queen_serinity@hotmail.com 


End file.
